1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic therapeutic glove operated actively by the user and intended to strengthen the musculature of the fingers, hand, wrist and forearm by exercise.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of therapeutic hand exercising devices have been perfected in order to provide for passive exercise of the hands and fingers whose function has been impaired by disease or injury. They vary in their complexity and are operated either by fluid or by mechanical means.
Takahashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,240 have devised a ballonet with finger engaging members on its outer surface. Intermittent pressurization and depressurization allows both extension and fanning motions of the fingers exercising the carpel joint, hand and fingers. Hasegawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,197 has perfected a complicated glove shaped body with sacs disposed between the fingers and on the palm of the glove. The fingers and carpel joints of a hand placed inside of the glove are passively exercised by the charge and discharge of compressed air into and out of the glove. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,399 Mummert describes a mitt with an array of attached bladders which when successively pressurized and depressurized by a fluid results in a passive flexing of the finger joints. Bartholome, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,215 has devised a therapeutic hand exerciser which provides a cyclic flexing motion to exercise the fingers. As air pressure inflates a splint-like upper member the fingers are straightened and upon deflation of the splint-like member and inflation of a wrist pouch a flap is tightened pulling the fingertips down and curling the fingers towards the palm. A complicated air pressurizing system is required to operate the device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,912 to Clark et al. describes a complex pneumatically actuated system for extending and closing the fingers which uses inflation to extend the fingers but depends upon driven cords to close the fingers. The device passively exercises the fingers with both flexing and extension motion. Viau in Canadian Patent No. 735,700 describes a therapeutic glove intended to extend the fingers of hands afflicted with paralysis. The glove has an inflatable bladder attached to the palmar side with extensions under the fingers and thumb. A hand is placed in the glove on top of the bladder and under the top side of the glove. The glove is inflated through a valve molded into the bladder by use of a rubber bulb causing the fingers to be straightened. The device is simple to use but in contrast to the more complicated devices described does not provide for a continuous cyclic exercising motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,148 of Koerner et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,222 of Ketchum describe rather complicated mechanically driven devices which provide a flexing motion for passively exercising the fingers and carpel joints.
All of the above mentioned appliances are designed to provide passive exercise to the afflicted members. The fluid operated devices variously require air pumps, manifolds, valves and timers; the mechanically operated devices require motors, complex driving mechanisms and microprocessor controls. With the exception of Viau's Therapeutic Glove these exercisers are expensive to manufacture and their use is restricted to physical therapy facilities as their operation is rather complicated and necessitate exacting adjustments.